


Loose Ends — Недосказанное

by Hylinn (Synant)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Canon - Movie, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Escape, Explicit Language, Gen, Nausea Fuel, Post - Goblet of Fire, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Hylinn
Summary: Некоторые нерешенные мелочи должны быть решены. Барти Крауч-младший одна из них. Что же в конце-концов случилось с Барти Краучем-младшим, когда его схватили?





	Loose Ends — Недосказанное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loose Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309850) by [aspermoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspermoth/pseuds/aspermoth). 



> Фик был написан в далёком 2012, больше пяти лет назад. За канон взят фильм. Пост-ГПиКО.
> 
> В фф использовано пара авторских заклинаний.
> 
> I am really-really pleased that author gave me permission to translate it.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta-reader.

По правде говоря, было несколько мест, в которых Барти Крауч-младший хотел бы оказаться, вместо коридоров Азкабана. Находиться рядом со своим Повелителем, конечно же, было первым номером в списке. Пункты прятаться в Хогвартсе и танцевать на могиле отца также находились довольно высоко в этом списке. Азкабан же из всех возможных мест, где бы он хотел оказаться, был на такой низкой позиции, что её номер едва ли не уходил в минус. С Азкабаном у него были связаны плохие воспоминания.

Очень плохие воспоминания.

К нему приставили двух авроров, один из них носил капюшон и мантию, которая скрывала его лицо и пол, а другой ходил без капюшона и был мужчиной средних лет, волосы которого тронула преждевременная седина. Последний кидал на него мрачные взгляды и дёргал за руки в неподходящий момент, чтобы вывести из себя.

Его руки были связаны за спиной. Палочка была отобрана. И по крайней мере один из охранников открыто презирал его. В общем, дела шли не очень хорошо.

— Барти!

Голос, который он без сомнения узнал, раздался где-то впереди, и в окошке на двери из темноты, словно из воды, вынырнуло лицо. Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

— Белла.

— Ты нашёл его? — выдохнула она, блеснув глазами. — Ты нашёл Темного Лорда? Он вернётся?

Барти облизнул губы и ухмыльнулся.

— Он уже, Белла. Он вернулся. Темный Лорд вернулся.

Один из авроров, тот что без капюшона, ударил его по голове и они вдвоём потащили его быстрее. Он вырывался, крутил головой, чтобы видеть её.

— Он придёт за нами! — выкрикнул он. — Он придёт за нами! Мы были верны ему! Мы были _верны_ ему!

— _Силенцио_ , — пробормотал ударивший его аврор.

Крики Барти замолкли. Он попытался выругаться, но не произнёс ни звука и наградил аврора недобрым взглядом, который тот полностью проигнорировал. Лицо Беллы скрылось во тьме, а они завернули за угол. Напротив была камера. Его камера.

Кончик палочки впился в кожу чуть ниже челюсти и Барти нервно облизнул губы.

— Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас, — пробормотал аврор. — Я знал Френка и Алису, ты, ублюдок. А теперь ты взялся за невинного подростка, _Гарри Поттера_? Ты больная мразь и ты _заслуживаешь_ смерти. Что ты на это скажешь? _Vox._ [1]

Его голос вернулся к нему, Барти сглотнул и глумливо ухмыльнулся.

— Попробуй, — прошипел он. — И ты будешь первым, за кем придёт Темный Лорд.

Аврор зарычал, и палочка сильнее впилась в кожу, Барти поморщился.

— _Авада…_ — пробормотал тот. — _Авада Ке…_

— Ты не можешь, не правда ли? Ты не можешь убить меня. _Кишка_ тонка.

Аврор грязно выругался.

— _Петрификус Тоталус!_

Тело стало неподвижным и он завалился на спину, ударяясь головой о пол. Перед глазами замелькали белые искры, но их тут же сменила тупая ноющая головная боль, сопровождаемая ударом в живот.

— Прекрати, — рявкнул другой аврор, по голосу — женщина. — Он этого не стоит.

— Но подумай о тех вещах, что он сделал!

— Дементоры о нём позаботятся. А сейчас оглуши его и сними заклятие. Будучи неподвижным, он не сможет двигаться.

— Отлично, — ядовито выплюнул тот. — _Ступефай!_

И его окутала благоговейная тьма.

Казалось, что спустя секунду он снова был в сознании, способный двигаться, в своей камере — абсолютно один. Он сел, привалившись к стене и вжавшись в угол, и заскулил. Голова гудела, руки ныли от боли, он чувствовал головокружение и холод. Сильный холод. Он ненавидел дементоров. Они заставляли его задуматься и _чувствовать._

_Вспоминать._

_Его отец отказался от него на глазах у всего Визенгамота, «Ты мне не сын», без возможности сбежать, преданный этой дрянью Каркаровым..._

Нет. Не думать об этом. Не думать об этом. Сосредоточиться на счастливых моментах.

_Здесь нет счастья._

Но он сосредоточится на мысли, что даже дементоры не смогут высосать из него: пока он сидит и гниёт здесь, у Темного Лорда нет ни одного приспешника, на которого он мог бы положиться, которому мог бы доверять, приспешника, такого же преданного... Только этот прощелыга Хвост.

К чёрту Азкабан. Он должен выбраться отсюда.

Был внештатный план. Конечно был. Ты не будешь таким же могущественным и великолепным как Темный Лорд, если у тебя нет запасного плана. В этом случае это было зелье, созданное на основе Напиток живой смерти, настолько мощное, что подавляло все признаки жизни — дыхание и сердцебиение были такими слабыми, что их нельзя было отследить даже с помощью магии, а спустя какое-то время всё приходит в норму. Скажем, после того как медперсонал Азкабана засвидетельствует о смерти, но перед погребением.

Другими словами это было то, что нужно Барти.

Всё что ему нужно было это капля: достаточно маленькая, чтобы авроры и дементоры не заметили. Достаточно маленькая, чтобы уместиться в зубе. Он языком облизнул сухие, холодные губы и вздрогнул. Будет больно.

Зуб был расшатан, вытащен, была сделана выемка, затем наполнен зельем и вставлен на место, но его было не так легко извлечь. Он крепко обхватил зуб подушечками большого и указательного пальцев, которые норовили соскользнуть, и потянул вниз. С яркой вспышкой боли и бегущим носом, зуб пошатнулся и сместился во внутрь, но всё ещё крепко держался на месте. Пальцы соскользнули, челюсть рефлекторно закрылась, а расшатанный зуб столкнулся с другими зубами. Барти взвыл и подпер головой стену. Боль пройдёт. Он выдержит. Он сделает это ради Тёмного Лорда.

Но вся правая сторона ныла и пульсировала от боли, и, о, борода Мерлина, какая это была _боль_! Та боль, от которой хотелось свернуться клубочком и звать мать. _Но его мать была мертва, её не было, и он был один в этой клетке, охраняемой монстрами._

Нет. Не думать об этом. Лучше думать о Тёмном Лорде, окруженном круглыми идиотами, а не такими преданными слугами, как Барти. Достать зуб. Достать зелье. Выбраться отсюда.

Он нащупал шатающийся зуб и ещё раз крепко зажал между пальцами, сделал глубокий вдох и дернул.

То, что удерживало зуб, сломалось. Барти вскрикнул и уронил свой приз. Тело скрутило, когда он побелевшими пальцами схватился за челюсть. Вкус крови, медный, густой и тошнотворный, заполнил рот. Он поборол острое желание проблеваться, делая глубокие, судорожные вдохи, пока боль не улеглась со звуком его сердцебиения и полностью не исчезла, прояснив рассудок.

Конечно же никто не побежал на помощь. Никто не стал проверять жив ли он. Никто не пришёл, чтобы увидеть как некогда подающий надежды волшебник свернулся клубком в углу, лицо его перекошено от боли, а с губ капает кровь. Это Азкабан: крик здесь был в порядке вещей.

Когда боль стала терпимой, Барти выпрямился и выплюнул кровь и с трясущимися как у старика руками, поднял зуб с земли. Он был зачарован, не позволяя содержанию обнаружить себя до тех пор пока он не будет вытащен и не будет произнесено контр-заклинание. Ему нужно было только выпить его и ждать пока его найдут. Как и в прошлый раз.

Надзиратели приходили утром, в полдень и ночью. И всё, что ему оставалось это подождать до утра, принять зелье и ждать пока его обнаружат «мёртвым». Немного актёрского мастерства, но, оказывается, играть роль сломленного человека не так тяжело, как казалось.

Одну ночь здесь. Всего одну ночь в тюрьме, где сами надзиратели порождают кошмары, вытаскивая их наружу из потаённых мест твоего сознания.

Барти попробовал игнорировать кусачий холод и мерзкое прилипчивое ощущение, которое нашептывало ему, что вся радость в мире исчезла, а счастливых моментов больше не будет. Он постарался сосредоточиться на мыслях о воссоединении с его Повелителем, на побеге, на фальшивом зубе, что он держал зажатым в ладони, который освободит его. Он даже отвлёкся на пульсирующую боль в челюсти. Но не помогло. Никогда не помогало. Даже во время его последнего заточения.

В конце-концов мрачные мысли завладели им: он заставил себя заснуть. Как и все остальные.

Наступило утро. Должно было наступить. И вместе с ним к Барти пришло осознание, что совсем скоро он уйдёт, _выберется_ из этой чёртовой дыры к своему Лорду и за эту мысль он цеплялся так же отчаянно как игрок квиддича к своей метле. Медленно и болезненно он разогнулся из позы эмбриона в которой был, поднялся и размял как камень твердые и онемевшие мышцы рук и ног. Во рту был привкус меди, от того, что он потерял зуб и оттого, что видимо ночью он до крови прокусил губу. Это не было необычным. Такое часто с ним случалось. Большинство людей здесь причиняли себе вред ночами, даже не осознавая этого. Некоторые даже проглатывали свои собственные языки.

Он был рад, что был не одним из них. Единственный путь как покойник может услужить своему мастеру это стать инферни и позабавиться с Хвостом перед тем, как станет одним из... _них_.

Звук. Шаги вверх по коридору. Надзиратели приближались. Здесь в Азкабане они должны были приходить три раза на дню, обойти, убирая тех, кто сошёл сума и потерял способность нормально функционировать и проверяя тех, кто успел умереть. Дементоры хорошо справлялись с высасыванием душ и лишением рассудка, как и с предотвращением побегов, в большинстве случаев, но когда дело доходит до обнаружения и обращения с трупами, они бесполезны. Словно они и не чувствовали того, у кого не было души, словно те были невидимыми. Или это, или они просто не знали, что делать с трупами без людской помощи. Одно из двух.

Барти несколько раз подряд растрепал пальцами волосы, чтобы наверняка выглядеть достаточно всклоченным и впился ногтями в щёку до тех пор пока та не была разодрана, затем чуть облизнул губы, чтобы они стали ещё более красными. Затем он лег в углу и снова свернулся в клубок, пялясь широко раскрытыми глазами, — идеальный образ сломленного человека.

Ему не пришлось ждать долго. Задвижка на двери открылась и голос, — голос того аврора, что был вчера, того кто попытался, но не смог убить его, — ласкал слух также как и скрежет ногтей по доске.

— Всё ещё жив, ты, ублюдок? Всё ещё также самоуверен?

Барти промолчал, проглатывая желание сказать этому аврору куда бы он мог засунуть свою палочку. Вместо этого он закрыл глаза, концентрируясь на той тёмной мысли в его голове, позволяя ей растечься по венам и задрожал. Плохие мысли мелькали перед глазами словно движущиеся портреты. Просто... _плохие_ мысли. Которые заставляли его постыдно захныкать. Он услышал, как аврор рассмеялся.

— Похоже, что нет. Надеюсь, ты здесь умрёшь, Крауч. Умрёшь в _агонии_.

Задвижка закрылась и шаги затихали вдали, по мере того, как аврор подходил к новой камере. Барти с усилием открыл глаза и сделал глубокий, рваный вдох. «Забудь о плохом, — сказал он себе. — Думай о Тёмном Лорде, о своём возвращении к нему, и служении ему ещё раз. Ты должен выбраться отсюда, и ты выберешься _отсюда_.»

Он преподнёс зуб к устам, тихо шепча слова: _«Solvo dens_ », [2] перед тем как он исчез во рту.

Твердая эмаль растворилась в мгновение ока как и мельчайшая частичка зелья, что на вкус было словно слёзы плакальщика: солёная, холодная и пустая. Он почувствовал как оно распространяется по всему телу, почти что блаженное онемение, что замедлило его дыхание, заставило остановиться сердце, обездвижело конечности и помутнило рассудок. С осторожным вздохом облегчения, Барти закрыл глаза и уступил зелью, с огромным усилием оставаясь в сознании. Он должен был знать, что его план работает.

Cмутно, словно через дымку, он начал понимать, что происходит вокруг. Шло время. Аврор, пришедший на проверку в полдень, нашёл его тихим и обездвиженным, и зашёл в камеру, чтобы осмотреть. Конечно, пульса не было, как и вдохов, и каких-либо признаков жизни. Отлевитированный в морг, он чувствовал себя так, словно сбылась мечта. И когда они задекларировали, что он официально мёртв, вспышка удовольствия пронзила его и он едва мог оставаться в сознании. Ощущения были не такими как в прошлый раз. Не правильными. Слишком мягкими, затуманенными и _обездвиженными_. Он не мог мыслить здраво... просто... не мог...

А затем его разум затих.

Когда Барти открыл глаза, он лежал на чём-то твёрдом, в месте, где было холодно и темно. Он попробовал пошевелить руками, подняться, встать, но его мышцы его не слушались. Ничего ниже шеи не двигалось. Что-то было не так. Когда действие зелье заканчивалось, оно снимало всю неподвижность сразу.

Где он? Он не знал. Он не видел ничего, не мог двигаться. Но где-то над ним он мог слышать звуки. Скрипучие звуки.

Звуки _закапывания._

Его похоронили заживо.

Эта мысль пронеслась словно молния в его сознании, и он почти закричал, — со звуком скрипучего дерева и ногтей, — когда потолок перед ним поднялся и он увидел аккуратный квадрат звёздного неба и два знакомых лица, смотрящих на него. Одно было одновременно и приземистым, пухлым и заострённым с торчащими зубами — Хвост, — а другое...

О, другое. Бледная кожа. Холодные глаза. Змееподобный нос. И ледяная улыбка.

Темный Лорд собственной персоной.

Когда Барти заговорил, его голос был хриплым и удушливым:

— Мастер, — зашептал он. — Вы пришли за мной. Я знал, что вы придёте.

Хвост сдавленно хихикнул и посмотрел на Тёмного Лорда. Тот прищурился, а губы сжались в тонкую линию.

— Мой повелитель?

— Ты разочаровал меня, Бартемий. Ты, один из самых верных мне, предал меня.

— М-мой повелитель, я не сделал ничего, только служил вам. Я-я сделал всё, что вы просили. Я привёл к вам Гарри Поттера!

— И ты исчерпал свою полезность, Бартемий, — прошипел Темный Лорд. — И я не вижу смерти лучше, чем ту, что ты навлёк на себя.

— Мой повелитель, пожалуйста... Мне не нужно ничего, кроме как быть на вашей стороне. Пожалуйста, м-мой повелитель, пожалуйста!

Темный лорд проигнорировал его мольбы и выпрямился, его лицо исчезало в ночном небе над ними, но голос был отчётливым и острым как нож.

— Закопай его, Хвост.

— Нет! Мой повелитель! Мой повелитель!

Но Темный Лорд ушёл. Хвост посмотрел на него и глумливо ухмыльнулся. Затем звёзды исчезли. Крышка гроба медленно закрылась. Ногти как по волшебству снова стали целыми. А затем на поверхность стали ритмично падать горсти земли, по мере того, как Хвост закапывал его живьём.

И тогда он закричал.

 

 

* * *

Джеффри Венс был в дурном настроении, но это не было редким явлением. Он научился ненавидеть обходы в Азкабане. Конечно в обходах были плюсы, — это было только на одну ночь и им давали достаточно времени, чтобы прийти в себя, а также плитку шоколада, чтобы разобраться с внутренними демонами, призванными дементорами, — но когда его позвали в следующий раз, он решил, что с него хватит. Ничто не стоило того, что бы оказаться рядом с этими... существами. И дело было не только в существах, но и в _людях_ находящихся здесь...

Он был здесь уже восьмой день. И в самый первый чёртов день он сопровождал Барти Крауча-младшего, из всех возможных людей, до его камеры. Он _знал_ Фрэнка и Алису Лонгботтомов. Они были друзьями его сестры Эммилин. И это... это _животное_... то, что он сделал с ними...

Единственная причина, по которой он ещё не убил этого ублюдка, это та, что он сам не мог оказаться в Азкабане. Анджелина, его жена, только родила их первенца. Он не мог оставить её.

Ещё всего шесть дней. Затем он больше никогда в своей жизни не переступит порог Азкабана.

Джеффри вздохнул и выпил последние пару глотков почти обжигающе горячего чая. Был почти полдень. Время обхода его секции и очистки и подготовки тех, кто проглотил свой язык, к погребению. Он сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая себя и идя на выход из комнаты отдыха в коридоры Азкабана.

Холод от дементоров сразу настиг его, словно он окунулся в холодную воду, и захватил дух. О, здесь он ненавидел это. Ненавидел, ненавидел, _ненавидел_ это. Ненавидел дементоров, ненавидел убирать покойников, ненавидел _всё_ здесь.

Первая камера была меньше, чем в пяти минутах ходьбы. Джеффри встал на цыпочки, и со скрипящим звуком сдвинув тяжелый, железный засов, вошёл.

Мужчину, лежащего на полу на спине, едва ли можно было назвать живым. Он был костлявым и исхудавшим, щёки впали, а губы были похожи на кровавое месиво. Глаза его были закрыты. Он не двигался. Как и всегда. Почти не разговаривал. Не ел и не пил. На пороге смерти. Но он всё ещё дышал. Джеффри видел, сквозь одежду, которая висела на нём словно тряпка, как поднимается и опускается его грудь.

Джеффри достал палочку и сквозь задвижку пробормотал очищающие чары. И как только он сделал это, глаза Крауча-младшего распахнулись. Сухие, потресканные губы задвигались и Джеффри услышал, как тот заговорил режущим горло голосом.

— Мастер, вы пришли за мной. Я знал, что вы придёте.

Потом наступила пауза. Момент молчания. Глаза Крауча-младшего широко распахнулись и он бессвязно что-то говорил кому-то, кого мог видеть только он, прося и умоляя.

«Он это заслужил», — подумал Джеффри, закрыл засов и пошёл по коридору к другой камере.

Он оставил Барти Крауча-младшего наедине с его страхом и безумием.

* * *

[1] Vox — голос (лат.)

[2] Solvo от solvere — исчезать, раствориться; dens, dentis — зубы (лат) 


End file.
